


You Should Really Laugh More!

by ThatStrangePlaceCalledMyMind



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, HAVE YOU HEARD KAGS VOICE-ACTOR'S LAUGH???, Happy Birthday Tobio, M/M, Tickles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a half an hour, it's so cute oh my god, that's what this is based off of ok, this was made in like, woW THIS IS DUMB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2823911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatStrangePlaceCalledMyMind/pseuds/ThatStrangePlaceCalledMyMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama Tobio would never, ever, in this world, be considered cute, ever in his life. Well not until now, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Should Really Laugh More!

**Author's Note:**

> Have you fucking heard kaito ishikawa's laugh???????? oh my god it is like the sound of angles. tone-deaf, beautiful angles

Kageyama Tobio would never, _ever_ , in this world, be considered _cute_ , ever in his life. Not until now, anyway.

 

It all started not but a few hours ago, the event taking place in the Hinata household. Kageyama and Hinata where sitting on the red head's bed when a thought happened to pass through his ever-busy mind. Hinata sat up abruptly, "I have never heard you laugh!" He blurted, his cheeks warming just enough to be uncomfortable. Kageyama gave him a look that was not unlike the face of Satan mixed with weirded-out confusion. "N-Not like that's a bad thing!" Hinata tried again, but alas, the poor boy kept attempting to word correctly what he had wanted to say. "Actually, I think that _is_ kind of a bad thing!"  _Is it a lot like his smile- completely terrifying? Or is it like Tsukishima's laugh- utterly cold mocking? Maybe it's like Sugawara's- warm and soft. Doubt it._

 

Hinata had never wondered about it before. He didn't need to, and never  _wanted_ to if he where honest.  _So why does he want to know so badly?_

 

Kageyama tensed and glared at the offending ball of sunshine. "Well, you never will know either!" He snapped and lowered his head. "It's stupid," If Hinata didn't know any better, he would've thought Kageyama sounded  _sad._

 

Hinata frowned and crawled across the sheets towards his grumpy friend."Aw, Kageyama don't be like that!" He patted the taller on the back. "The only one who could manage a bad laugh would be Tsukishima," Hinata said with a shudder. "C'mon, give it a try!"

 

"No."

 

Hinata stuck out his lower lip in a pout, "Please?"

 

"No."

 

Hinata crossed his arms and glowered. "Do it!"

 

Kageyama sighed, annoyed. "I said no, you dumbass. Now leave it alone." He pressed the tips of his fingers to his temples and closed his eyes, feeling a headache coming on. Kageyama's eye twitched and a slight itch scratched at his neck. Hinata was watching him. He flicked one eye open at Hinata.

 

Hinata sat back on his knees and thought out a plan. It would have to be at the right time though, he would have to catch Kageyama off-guard. He would get that damned stubborn ass to laugh even if it killed him.

 

"Fine." He slowly decided. "You won't laugh for me,"

 

Kageyama finally relaxed. "No, I won't."

 

Hinata shot forward and grabbed at Kageyama's middle, earning him a sharp gasp and a higher-than-normal pitched protest followed by a wheeze. "Hi-Hinat-a!" Kageyama stuttered, wide eyed and body locked tense like a feral animal. "Wha- _What_ th-the f- _uck_ do you th-think y-you are do-doing?"

 

The shorter cocked his head to the side with an angry-looking smile. "You won't laugh for me," He said again. " _Willingly_ at least." There was a not-all-the-way-sane glint to his eye.

 

Kageyama's head suddenly whipped back and a loud, obnoxious, almost false-sounding laugh bubbled from his lips. He gasped and covered his mouth. More loud laughing sounded through the room as Hinata continued his tiny tickle attack.

 

Hinata broke away and Kageyama's hands instantly left his face and gripped his sides, his shoulders shaking as his body wracked with barely-contained laughter. Hinata stared dumbly at Kageyama's little fit, trying to wrap his mind around the fact that Kageyama, asshole, idiot Kageyama, could have a laugh that dorky.

 

That he could have a laugh that  _cute._

 

Kageyama pushed himself off of the bed and he was  _absolutely seething._  " _Hinata,_ " He glared, and Hinata was scared for his life. Then in that moment, Kageyama seemed to have lost all of his anger and plopped himself back down into the bed. "Go ahead, do it. Make fun of me like everyone else."

 

Hinata was confused."Why would I make fun of you?" Yeah, sure, the laugh was boisterous and loud and nerdy, one of which Kageyama is not. But it was the way it was, and Kageyama couldn't change that, no matter how much he wanted to.

 

Kageyama picked his head up off the bed. Now  _he_ was confused, "Well, I don't know, maybe because I sound like a fucking moron?"

 

"Well," Hinata grinned. "You may be a moron, but your my moron, and a friend, and your laugh is no reason to make fun of you." He poked at Kageyama's side, which got a tiny laugh/pissed off noise from the taller.

 

Kageyama's cheeks tinted with a light pink color, spreading around his cheekbones. He looked away. "Thanks."

 

"And besides," Hinata continued with a softer, more hesitant voice. Which was weird because Hinata was not soft nor hesitant.

 

"Hm?" Kageyama hummed in question.

 

"It's cute."

 

Kageyama Tobio is really fucking  _cute._

**Author's Note:**

> It is currently 12:52am in Vancouver, Wa, so that means it's oFFICIALLY KAGEYAMA'S 16TH BIRTHDAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOBIO
> 
> also if you have not heard kaito ishikawa laugh you need to


End file.
